This invention relates to a shower head, and, more particularly, to a portable shower head for use in professional hair treatment.
The rigid structure of conventional shower heads typically do not provide an effective seal for use in professional hair treatment. Consequently, when these conventional shower heads are placed against a frosting cap during frosting of the hair, leakage gaps often appear between the shower head and the frosting cap which undesirably permits the spray to leak down the cap onto the customer.
When these conventional shower heads are placed against permanent wave rods during permanent waving, leakage gaps often appear between the shower head and the permanent wave rod which undesirably causes dripping and leakage of the spray down the permanent wave rod. Furthermore, conventional shower heads typically allow unrestrained splashing of the spray off the permanent wave rod.
When rigid conventional shower heads are placed upon the hair of a customer during shampooing, similar leakage of the spray often occurs. Moreover, the rigidity and hardness of these conventional rigid shampoo heads may be abrasive and uncomfortable to the scalps of some customers.
Another problem for professional beauticians and stylists is that prior art shower heads typically do not adequately concentrate the water spray and confine the spray within a generally cylindrical zone immediately adjacent the shower head, but instead, allow the spray to diverge into a conical unrestrained spray.
It is therefore desirable to construct a shower head which overcomes most, if not all, of the above disadvantages.